


Beauty Blue

by Laurelin_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Después de una larga espera, Bura había nacido. Un día increíble, del cual Vegeta no sería ajeno: si bien no lo demostraba, sentía su espíritu en revolución. ¿Cuándo imaginó que su segunda hija le provocaría tales emociones? ¿Qué más podía esconder semejante belleza azul en sus brazos? ¡Sin duda, la felicidad!
Relationships: Bra Briefs & Bulma Briefs, Bra Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs & Trunks Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Beauty Blue

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Cuando la tomó en sus brazos, sintió el tiempo detenerse: si bien no era la primera vez que le ocurría, jamás experimentó tal intensidad emocional. ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Como todo bebé, era frágil, pequeña… y en su caso, tan saiyajin como él. No obstante, Vegeta no podía dejar de mirarla.

Se perdió en sus dulces ojos azules: ¡era idéntica a Bulma! Su condenada y adorable mujer le había ganado la partida; y aunque daba total crédito a su victoria, una sonrisa escapó de sus labios. La pequeña había fruncido su ceño como él, sin dejar de reír. ¿Quién lo diría? La familia real saiyajin también tenía su encanto.

No era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero incluso éstas habían desaparecido. Sabía que cualquier expresión no le haría justicia a aquel pedacito de cielo en su regazo: simplemente, Bura era perfecta. Volvió a mirarla: unos pocos mechones sobresalían en su cabeza, hacia arriba, en una posición única que desafiaba la gravedad. Azules como sus ojos. Suaves como su piel. Delicados como su sonrisa. Era increíble.

Todavía recordaba los largos meses de espera. La revelación de su venida fue algo casual: aquella vez se acurrucó al lado de Bulma para dormir, más _cariñoso_ de lo habitual. Al envolver sus brazos en su cintura, emitió una mueca de desconcierto y empezó a mirar a su mujer. Cual detective, inspeccionaba todo a su alrededor, especialmente a ella. Creyó que sus sentidos estaban mal, después de tantas batallas; había detectado una energía extraña. Vio a Bulma reírse por su _paranoia_ y _desestimar_ su búsqueda… o eso fue lo que pensó. ¡Sorpresa la que le daría en la siguiente mañana!

Compitió con ella cientos de veces: su nuevo campo de batalla era la mesa del comedor. Incluso Vegeta se alió con Trunks para proteger la comida que quedaba, luego del hambre voraz de la futura madre. Eso lo enorgulleció: su hijo había heredado el típico apetito saiyajin. No podía dejar de reír. La independiente Bulma era consentida a todas horas por la incesante dulzura de la Sra. Brief, lo que agradeció en su momento. Por fin, la rubia se había olvidado de él.

Algo más lo golpeó desde aquel día… o al menos con más fuerza, los primeros tres meses. No sabía por qué, pero perdía la concentración. La cámara de gravedad ya no era tan entretenida. Toleraba los arranques emocionales de Bulma. Veía con mejores ojos el acercamiento de Trunks a Mai. Paseaba muchas veces por el rincón de fotos en la sala: no habían muchas de él, casi nada. Perdió tiempo valioso con Trunks, su primer orgullo; si bien ya empezaba a recuperarlo. Recordó la tragedia de su contraparte en el futuro. Evocó la tristeza del muchacho por la muerte de su madre. Se culpó sin razón por no haber sobrevivido en esa línea temporal. Revivió sus últimos años en Vejita, junto a su padre. La violencia que tuvo que enfrentar. Ni siquiera tenía recuerdos de su propia madre.

Vegeta trató de relajar el nudo en su garganta, se sintió asolado por un sinfín de… ¿sentimientos? ¡Inaudito! ¿El príncipe saiyajin, sentimental? Una sonrisa lo acometió: ¿qué tipo de gratificante debilidad era ésa? ¡Sin duda, ese bebé tenía la culpa!

Por segunda vez en su vida, atestiguó el crecimiento del vientre de Bulma. Con Trunks, apenas le era relevante: cuando volvió del espacio, después de dos meses, notó un cambio singular en su mujer. En aquel tiempo, prefirió no involucrarse; pero ahora era distinto. ¡Hasta había alterado su sueño, con tal de tener a Bulma en la mira! Que la silla, que el césped, que Trunks, que sus inquilinos, que la empresa, que la comida, que el sueño, que su empalagosa madre… ¡que todo! De fiero guerrero, Vegeta se había convertido en su guardaespaldas. Todo por cuidarla a ella y al bebé ya próximo.

La visita de Kakarotto cerró con broche de oro la epifanía de su cambio. Por lo que había escuchado, a su bebé le faltaba muy poco para llegar: la idea lo puso muy nervioso y feliz a la vez. Al rato, su rival llegó con una oferta de entrenamiento.

«Está bien, acepto. No creas que me dejaré vencer esta vez: ¡te arrepentirás de tu amabilidad, Kakarotto! ¡Voy a superarte!»: aquel discurso jamás salió de su boca y lo reemplazó por la frase menos esperada por su compatriota.

—/—/—/—

—Tengo que estar a su lado.

—/—/—/—

¡Kamisama, lo había dicho! ¡El Príncipe de los Saiyajin, rechazando una pelea por su familia! Vegeta estaba más que satisfecho: podía ser fuerte, valiente, inteligente… casi siempre en el segundo lugar; pero en cuestiones de hogar, sobresalía por encima de Kakarotto. ¡Se sintió muy bien! ¡Finalmente pudo ganarle!

Los días transcurrieron más rápido. Los compañeros de su mujer habían llegado a la casa, advertidos del nacimiento. Ahora que recordaba, no sabía el sexo del bebé: Bulma dijo que sería una sorpresa. ¿Niño o niña? ¿Qué resultaría ser? No pudo preguntarse más. La oyó gritar y quejarse, sin perder su fuerza. Trunks estaba a su lado, tan ansioso como él. Oía las voces de los Guerreros Z, elevado a la infinita potencia. El vaivén de su energía lo desesperaba. ¡Necesitaba verla! Ojalá terminara pronto.

Un llanto pequeño lo despertó. Después, todo se había nublado a su alrededor. Perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Veía a su hijo saltar muy alegre y a sus demás amigos regocijarse. Él estaba caminando, en dirección al cuarto donde atendían a Bulma. Pudo verla agotada, pero con una sonrisa de genuina felicidad. La escuchó llamarlo y se acercó por inercia; notó un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, cubierto con una sábana.

Ahí estaba. Una hermosa niña, con un ki asombroso para su tierna edad, a la que Bulma llamó Bura. Un nombre extraño, aunque no era algo nuevo, considerando la excentricidad de ambas familias; pero eso era lo de menos. La pequeña interceptó su mirada con la misma fuerza que él irradiaba. Negros y azules: bello contraste que disipó cualquier duda a futuro y marcó el inicio de una complicidad única. Al igual que con su esposa y su hijo, Vegeta entabló una relación de por vida con la recién nacida. Una sonrisa cambió su habitual seriedad.

Nuevamente oyó la voz de Bulma, pero esta vez la vio acercarle al bebé. Algo extraño estremeció su cuerpo. Un guerrero como él no demostraría temor, pero con Bura era casi imposible: ¿y si la rompía al tocarla? ¡Tonterías! ¡Era su hija, una digna princesa saiyajin!

La cargó con mucha delicadeza, mirando cada detalle suyo. Bura reaccionó a su tacto y se retorció, riendo y moviendo sus manos. ¡Estaba feliz! ¡No le tenía miedo! Sentía que su esposa le hablaba, mas no respondía: Vegeta estaba embelesado. Como saiyajin que era, jamás lloraría; y aún con su ceño fruncido, no evitaba suspirar, invadido por la emoción que significaba la llegada de su pequeña.

La realidad lo golpeó. Afuera estaban su hijo y sus compañeros de batalla. También Kakarotto, que, para variar, le trajo una nueva primicia: se acercaba un Torneo entre los Doce Universos, por un inoportuno pedido suyo, y cuya victoria aseguraría la existencia de su planeta y toda la Galaxia. ¡Una nueva lucha, nuevos contrincantes, futuras grandes experiencias! ¡Algo emocionante, después de tanto letargo! Sin embargo, otro pensamiento le arrebató cualquier expectativa egoísta.

La incertidumbre. Un espantoso temor de perder, no por su orgullo, sino por la vida de su familia. Su sacrificio contra Majin Boo volvió a su mente. Su primer acto de amor.

Vegeta suspiró, mirando nuevamente a su hija: estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para salvar al Universo. Por Bulma valía la pena. Trunks tenía derecho a un buen futuro. Bura merecía experimentar las maravillas del mundo que lo acogió. Y él gozaría más años de aquella segunda oportunidad que le concedió la vida, al lado de quienes amaba.

Lo daría todo. ¡Ganaría! Por protegerlos, especialmente a su belleza azul.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Hola a todos! Traigo un nuevo one-shot para ustedes, inspirada en el capítulo de _Dragon Ball Super_ que saldrá para el próximo sábado.

Ver la imagen de Bura al final del avance: ¡cielos, no hay palabras para describirlo! Especialmente, porque estaba en brazos de quien menos pensaba: nuestro orgulloso y valiente Vegeta. Y ya que me estoy animando a escribir un poco más de esta familia, daré otro paso con una historia corta, imaginando que sentiría el príncipe saiyajin al tenerla en su regazo.

¡Bueno, no diré más! Que este fragmento sea un impulso a mi inspiración perdida hace días y un bello recuerdo para ustedes. ¡Ya quiero que salga el siguiente capítulo! ¡Espero que les guste mucho, saludos! :D


End file.
